marmarversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie
Supposed Summary Ellie, short for "Eldritch Abomination", is a former stray cat and one of the few animals known to have undergone mutation. Her mutation is as vague as it is powerful. In simple terms, her mutation is to be in a state between existence and nonexistence, which causes her to be in blatant disregard to the laws and physics and nature. Being a mere feline in heart and mind, she probably isn't too aware of her anomalous state and rather carelessly goes about her hypothetical existence. While the true expanse of her abilities are probably limitless, some effects are more persistent than others. Ellie can be, at core, described as a smallish but fully grown, light grey cat. The mutations make observing her as such rather difficult though; when seen with bare eyes, one would feel like looking through her more than at her. She's in a constant state of mild divergence to herself and may seem to be doing actions in several different ways at once. Directly interacting with her can be a rather off-putting experience. She does not feel "entirely real", petting or holding her is more akin to interacting with a fuzzy cloud than a solid object, yet she'll occupy the space like a real cat does. In rare cases the aforementioned divergences can lead into her splitting into two different entities for the time being based on two different outcomes to a scenario - Being less entropic, these two halves will be more inclined to the laws of physics and eventually find their way together. If by chance or intentional is not known. Taking pictures of her has proved to be more than challenging, as the uncertainty seems to be amplified when trying to capture her this way. She'll appear in photos as not much more than a blurry, distorted haze surrounding her presumed location at the time. The only somewhat recognizable shots of her so far are during major divergences, and even then it's barely recognizable as a cat. A more peculiar skill she's learned is that she's able to communicate through intents. It's a very hacky and simplified kind of telepathy, the kind you'd expect of a cat, where she can convey concepts or items as visual images. The most common occurrence of this is "��", usually implying her craving for Tuna or something similarly delicious. She can also read people's intents the other way around, but in very simplified terms as well. In effect, literary metaphors will usually confuse her greatly. As a "cat", she does still require some kind of "nutrition", and therefore has an ability to "consume" things. Consumption in a figurative manner has the peculiar ability to remove any kind of value, nutrition, impact or else from something. While the food she consumes might seem visually untouched at first glance it's a dull husk of its former self. With a bit of interaction, attempting to clean it out, or simply letting it sit long enough to realize it doesn't really exist any more, it dissolves into a fine dust that will fade into nothingness. She's able to consume Shards in the same manner, though the potent energy is in most cases too much for her to contain. Once removed from its captivity in the shard, it'll quickly finds its way into the surrounding area in burst of power. More powerful and bright shards, less so blue and green, should be kept away from her as they can release explosive amounts of energy if she decides it looks a good snack. She usually comes out mostly unharmed in these unfortunate cases, if rather bewildered for the time being. Hypothetical History Trivia...? * While Cleo may be Ratthew's owner, Ellie is Cleo's owner. file:placeholder Do you want to have an Ellie time, Mr Demon Lord sir.png Category:Character